In Another Life
by Sharkenstein
Summary: Left 4 Dead Slaine; Blaine is turning into one of the mutated beings and Sam refuses to leave his side - even until the end. Love knows no bounds.


**In Another Life**

Once again, I've co-written this with the Blaine to my Sam.

Setting is right after the breakout of the mutation and Blaine had been infected by the virus. Sam had found out about it but wants to stay through it all with his lover.

* * *

><p>Blaine sobbed softly, clutching onto the boy. He buried his face into the boy's neck, clutching onto him and shaking as he was held. He whimpered softly at Sam's humming of the familiar song, hugging him tighter. They held each other on the floor of that bathroom for who knows long, until Blaine fell asleep and Sam had carried him to the bed. It was a few days later now and the infection on Blaine was getting more noticable. Both in how he acted and how he looked. He was more test-y, irritable. He'd get angry at Sam sometimes but the boy only gave him patience and love so it was hard to stay in a state of rage. But Blaine would have episodes of paranoia sometimes to which Sam just held him tightly as he panicked. Today though Blaine was sitting on their bed, Sam still asleep next to him. He scratched at the infected skin on his arm, fidgeting slightly as he was lost in thought.<p>

As days passed them by, the change in Blaine was getting more noticeable. But Sam refused to leave his lover. He just couldn't. He loved him too much. Everytime Blaine would snap at him or rather, throw a few things his way, Sam remained calm and even tried to calm the other boy down. He knew the day where Blaine would totally be lost from him was coming closer. It was obvious. That very day, Sam shifted about in his sleep but felt like something was wrong so he opened his eyes and saw Blaine scratching his skin once more like there was nothing else in the world going on than that. He sat up on bed, looking at Blaine. "Baby?" he called out, resting his hand on the latter's shoulder, his heart beat racing.

Blaine was just staring at the wall blankly, fingers scraping across his skin. For a moment he didn't say anything in response in Sam, just kept his eyes glued to the wall. "Itches," is all he said, coughing slightly and rolling his head slightly. He looked back at Sam, Blaine's eyes had gotten redder and more irritated since his infection had grown and spread. He sighed and leaned down to kissed the boy's cheek lightly and than started to scratch again. "Eyes itch," he murmured, hand shaking as he reached up towards his eye than forced his hand down again.

Sam watched the boy scratched every place like crazy. He glanced down at the latter and took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. "Baby, stop scracthing," he begged, getting his attention. "Please," he said as he stood up and pulled the latter up as well. He glanced out of the window and noticed that the sun was about to set. He pulled the boy up towards the rooftop, not knowing if it was the perfect time to do this. "Blaine," he said as he got to the right spot and got down on his knee.

Blaine stared at the wall again before Sam grabbed his hand, causing him to dart his eyes like crazy. "Don't tell me what to do," he suddenly growled before he just whimpered and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. Blaine started to fidget as he was pulled up to the roof top, breathing heavily and getting paranoid suddenly. He looked around once they were on the rooftop, darting his eyes around quickly before looking down at Sam as the boy got down on one knee. He gave the boy a confused expression.

"Blaine, I don't want to lose you," he said, keeping his eyes on the latter. He slowly pulled out a box - one he technically stole from a jeweller's store a few days ago while searching for food. He opened the box, trying not to let it get to him - the thought of losing Blaine could drive him to the brink of insanity. "Blaine, I want to remember the good times... I would've done this sooner but I couldn't really write out a speech since I'm just so bad at it... But baby, I want to be in your life. I want to be there when you're down and out, I want to be there for you till our last dying breath. I just want to be with you forever. And this ring... It's nothing much, but I love you and I know this is stupid and irrational but," he started to stammer, tears slowly filling his eyes. He couldn't speak anymore. The words came out slurred.

Blaine stared at Sam, fidgeting more at the boy spoke, hands shaking. He tried to blink tears away but couldn't. "You can't be in my life if I won't have one soon," he whispered, clenching his fist. "What is wrong with you? Why do you have to do this? Are you trying to make this hurt more?" he said, voice just a whisper laced with tears. "This isn't fair. God, I hate you," he murmured and than reached out and tugged Sam up to press their lips together in need, "Hate you so much, so so so much." He kissed Sam again, whining and hugging the boy. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, I hate you Sam Evans-Anderson," he murmured, fisting his hands in the boy's shirt as a spiral of emotions went through him even though he was just acting like he was out of affection and love. He took the ring and slid it onto his finger.

Sam blinked when Blaine started scolding him for being so stupid and everything. A few slip of tears rolled down his cheeks as he blinked away. Blaine was rejecting him. It's not because he wanted to hurt the boy more. He just wanted this memory to last forever. His heart was beginning to tear apart and he slowly lowered his hands until Blaine grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up for a kiss. He rested one of his hand on Blaine's waist and kissed him back, giving a little tongue. When he heard his name being joined with his lover's, his heart skipped a beat - in joy. He cupped his lover's face and started kissing him again, around his face, and then to his lips. "I love you so much... So much."

Blaine couldn't help but groan as Sam's tongue came into the kiss. He didn't even think of the implications of that, of swapping spit. How dangerous that could be, but he didn't even think about that. Blaine smiled slightly and played with the boy's shirt as his face was kissed and his lips. "I love you too, Sam," he said, happy until he fidgeted again and scratched at his arm. He turned away to cough into his hand, coughing hard and pulling back to see blood on his hand. He blinked and darted his eyes and turned around to Sam, not showing the boy his hand. "Let's go back to the bed," he said, blinking his eyes rapidly.

Sam was smiling against the kiss because since he had found out of Blaine's infection - since the breakout, he had never been happier than he was right now. This was definitely the moment he would remember for the rest of his life. He saw Blaine cough into his hand, knowing what was about to happen - he's seen it happen to his mom when she was infected. He knew the later stages. It was coming. He shook his head and kissed the boy more, not caring anymore if they swapped blood through the kiss. "No," he said, slipping his tongie into the latter's mouth. "I'll never leave you... Never."

Blaine whined as he was kissed again, gripping at the boy as his tongue found his way into his mouth. "Uuuhn," he groaned, tugging the boy to come closer. He broke the kiss after a moment and rolled his head around dazedly. "Eyes itch," he groaned, leaning forward to mouth at the corner of the boy's mouth. "Take me to the bed.." he murmured, kissing the boy again.

Sam bit his own lips as he heard the boy and slowly nodded his head. He wore his own wedding ring to his finger, chuckling slightly to himself. Not exactly the marriage he had intended but it would suffice. He carried the boy bridal style and started into the factory, towards the bed. "We'll get that eyes checked... It's going to be okay," he said.

Blaine smiled a bit as he was picked up, resting his head against the boy's chest as they got to the bed. "Maybe it will be," he murmurs, sitting on the bed and scratching at his arm. His eyes itch like hell, it feels like theirs something wrong with them. He wants to scratch but he knows Sam will tell him no. He doesn't want to fix your eyes his mind says but Blaine shakes his head and pushes the thoughts away. He got up and headed towards the bathroom without a word to Sam, shutting the door and looking at the disfigured reflection of him in the broken mirror. That's when he does it, he scratches at his eyes. He thinks he's just rubbing but he doesn't realize he's clawing gruesomely at them. He also doesn't realize that half way through with his self-mutilation he has started screeching.

Sam had left Blaine at the bed as he ran over to the first aid kit they had brought with them. By the time he got to Blaine, he realized the boy entering the bathroom door but thought nothing of it. Perhaps the latter needed to take a leak. He sat down on the bed, resting the bag next to him as he waited patiently. When Blaine didn't coem out from the bathroom, he furrowed his brows and headed towards the door. "Blaine?" he asked, knocking on the door. When he heard the screeching, he jumped and quickly opened the door, staring at the sight before him.

When Sam opened the door Blaine was on the floor, hands still weakly clawing at his eyes. There was blood around them now, blood on his fingers that now resembled claws, blood everywhere. He was still screeching but not as loud, from pain or insanity he didn't know. All he knew was that all he could see was black. He made this small choked gargled sound when he heard Sam's breathing and blindly dragged himself over to the tub. He was out of his mind, lost it, insane.

Sam stared at the sight before him, trembling at it. He hid behind the walls, heart beating fast as he took out that one last piece of cigarette he had been saving exclusively for this day.

_His Blaine was no more... It wasn't his Blaine anymore. _

He lit up the cancer stick, placed it on his lips as he took a long drag from it.

_It was no use running anymore_.

He let the poisonous gas fill his lungs.

_That will to fight - it was gone the moment Blaine is gone_.

He exhaled the smoke out of his system through his lips and nose.

The song he had sang to Blaine earlier played on his mind as he started humming to it. He unhid himself and took one last drag from the stick, flicking it away and exhaled the smoke once more. "Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you. In another life, I would be your girl," he started towards the mutant, singing under his breath shakily, tears kept streaming down his cheeks. He reached his hand out, hands trembling as he reached for Blaine's shoulder. "In... another... life..."

Blaine kept making these horrible, horrible noises. Sounding like choking and gurgles and even a few small whimpers and whines. He started breathing harder, panting and trying to just breathe. His hand was reaching out, not sure what for but for something. Instead of growling Blaine let out a whimper as Sam sang and touch his shoulder, turning his head towards him even though he couldn't see. But he knew where Sam was now and used both hands to shove the boy away and hard enough to get out of the bathroom. With just a bit more of his strength he found the door handle and pulled it closed. He had to protect Sam. From outside the door growl and gurgling sounds grew louder and more violent, even coming out as growls and high pitched screeches. After awhile though the sounds stopped.

Sam saw the thing Blaine had become but somehow, there was something to it. His heart shattered at the sight - at knowing that there was still a part of his baby boy in there. "I love you," his lips trembled as he said that but then he got shoved and his back hit hard against the wall, eyes on his lover's body as it ran out the bathroom and shut the door closed. He slid down onto the floor, tears just kept streaming down his face as he heard the growls and screeches. He covered his ears, tightly, refusing to listen to his husband's somewhat cry for help. It was too much. Why couldn't he have a day - just one day with his husband? When the noise stopped, Sam pulled his hands away from his face, his eyes red and swollen from crying. Slowly, he stood up and made his way towards the door. "B-blaine?" his voice shook.


End file.
